Is This It Hikaru?
by Yachiru421
Summary: This is a story told by Kaoru about how he feels Haruhi is stealing Hikaru. YOAI CONTENT IN SECOND CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

I have been feeling like Hikaru is falling in love with Haruhi. Hikaru is always around her now, it sort of makes me sick. Maybe Hikaru would like it if I disappeared, then no one would be holding him back from loving her even more.

_**At The Host Club**_

Haruhi walked up to Mori-senpai with a evil smirk on her face, which then faded away to a cute innocent smile

"Mori-senpai?" She said so only he could hear her

"Hmm?" He looked at her

"I need you to make sure Kaoru doesn't leave the club today, it is the day that I finally make Hikaru mine, I want him to be here to witness it"

Mori didn't really understand but agreed to help Haruhi anyway.

"Thank you senpai!!" She walked of with an evil look on her face

_**Back in the hallway**_

Hikaru and I walked silently side-by-side down the hallway. I hadn't really talked to Hikaru all day because he was busy flirting with Haruhi.

"Kaoru…is there something wrong?" Hikaru asked

"No, I'm fine" I lied smiling a fake smile to try and cover it up. Hoping Hikaru would believe it.

"Kaoru, I know you better than that, something is bothering you, you haven't talked to me all day"

"I said I'm fine Hikaru" I felt kind of bad saying it that coldly but what else could I do? Hikaru stopped in his tracks then when I got to the top of the stairs, he charged at me pinning me against the wall. I blushed and tilted my head down so he wouldn't see.

"Hi…Hikaru…what are you??"

"Why won't you tell me!!" he said in a rather angry voice, I tried as hard as I could to get my acting skills in.

"Hikaru, I'm fine, I'm just a bit exhausted from that test today, I was studying when you were asleep" I smiled a very warm and soft smile.

"Are you sure??"

"Yes" this is the first time since he developed feeling for Haruhi that he actually cared this much about me. Maybe he does still want me in the picture. He let go and then Haruhi came down the hallway.

"Hi!"

She was greeting Hikaru, not me.

"Well come on guys, the club is about to open!" she smiled. I absolutely hated it when she smiled like that at Hikaru.

"Coming Haruhi" Hikaru said in a cheery voice, I followed after him. I walked in 

after my brother, then looked at the clock.

"Wait, I thought you said the club was about to open, its not supposed to open for another 20 minutes"

She glared at me and then changed it into a smile as Hikaru looked at her. She then took Hikaru's hand and led him to the middle of the room.

"What are you doing Haruhi?" Hikaru asked in a confused and sort of playful voice. My blood began to boil by the way he said that sentence.

"Hikaru…" she began

"I love you, and I want you to accept my feelings, lets go steady okay??" she stood there smiling, and looked over at me.

Everyone gasped except Mori-senpai.

'_You wouldn't except would you Hikaru?? You can't because _I _love you!!'_

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I tried to run out of the room, but Mori-senpai blocked the way out.

Hikaru began "I…"

**This is the end of Chapter one, to find out what happens read chapter two. It will out soon!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru began "I…"

"NOOOOO!! HIKARU NO YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HARUHI!! YOU JUST CAN'T!!"

Haruhi looked over at me annoyed and flashed me an evil look, Hikaru turned slowly to see me standing there, tears streaking down my face.

He stood there, just looking at me then back at Haruhi, I couldn't take it anymore.

The next thing you heard in the room was a chair fall over and everyone gasp.

There, standing in the middle of the room was Hikaru with a shocked look on his face as his twin brother stood there, kissing him.

I backed away from Hikaru and knew that I had done the worst thing possible. Hikaru just lowered his head and his hair fell above his eyes. I didn't know what to do so I ran from the classroom as fast as I could. Thanks to Hunny-senpai making Mori-senpai move of course.

I ran and ran and ran not knowing where I was going, I slowed down and looked behind me and I felt a pain in my chest. Hikaru didn't follow me. He just hates me now; I'm so stupid for doing that! I pulled out my cell phone and called for a ride home. When the car came I got in and went home, climbed the stairs, went into our room and cried my eyes out on the edge of my bed.

In about a few hours I heard Hikaru get out of the car and I started to panic

"Shit, what do I do??"

I ran into the bathroom and got into the shower, forgetting to lock the door.

Hikaru walked up the stairs.

"Man, where'd Kaoru go??"

Hikaru walked into the room and heard the shower going.

"Good, he's here after all"

Then Hikaru sat on the end of the bed thinking for a while about what had happened.

FLASHBACK 3RD POV

Hikaru stood there, still staring at the ground.

'He just kissed me, I have feelings for him but I didn't know…and I've been flirting with Haruhi…awwwww man I'm a terrible brother…I gotta go find him'

"Sorry Haruhi, I can't accept your feelings"

With that Hikaru ran out of the room into the hallway to see that Kaoru was gone, he searched the whole school then went home.

END OF FLASHBACK STILL 3RD POV THO

Hikaru just sat there, and then got an evil smirk on his face.

'Knowing Kaoru, when he is upset he doesn't lock the doors'

Hikaru started to strip till he had no clothes on and went over to the door, opening it just enough to get in, luckily Kaoru's back was towards the door.

Then he got into the shower silently and wrapped his arms around the naked Kaoru.

Kaoru froze.

"Mind if I help you with that??" Hikaru asked seductively in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru gasped as his words and let out a slight moan from where Hikaru's hands were.

"Oh you like that my little Kao-chan?" He started to lick Kaoru's neck and grabbed the soap from Kaoru's hand. He started to wash his body.

"Hi…Hikaru…what are you…doing??" He let out another moan.

"Washing you and kissing your neck, what does it look like?"

Hikaru's hand came down and pinched Kaoru's tone butt causing him to squeak.

"Hi…Hikaru…I know that…why are you…?" He let out another loud moan and started blushing, hating the fact that he was so easy to make moan.

"Because…"

Hikaru flipped Kaoru around and pinned him against the wall. He kissed him, and started to lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. Without realizing it, Kaoru opened his mouth letting Hikaru explore with his tongue. Hikaru started to deepen the kiss and his hand moved down and grasped Kaoru's manhood.

Kaoru let out a loud moan and broke the kiss.

"Hikaru, I thought you liked Haruhi?"

"I did but I can't pick her over you, you would have known that if you would have let me finish talking to her back at the club"

Kaoru blushed thinking about earlier.

"Bit Hikaru…were brothers" He started to move out of Hikaru's grasp and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me" Hikaru looked at him and could tell he wanted it.

Kaoru walked backwards into the bedroom while Hikaru followed him, then Kaoru tripped falling onto the bed, Hikaru took his chance and straddled his brother.

"Hi…Hikaru…"

"Kaoru, do you want this??"

Kaoru lay there and then smirked, he put his arms around his brother neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Hikaru's hand started to move down to remove Kaoru's towel from his waist. Hikaru's mouth moved down and attacked Kaoru's neck, getting a moan from Kaoru.

"Hikaru…please"

"Impatient are we Kaoru??"

Hikaru continued to tease his brother, smirking when he would hear Kaoru whine.

"Hikaru…please I need you"

"Okay, okay but I have to prep you first"

He pulled up three fingers and put them by Kaoru's mouth, Kaoru began to suck them without any hesitation. While he did Hikaru started to play with his left nipple in his mouth and fiddled with the other with his hand. Kaoru moaned from the contact, arching his back off the bed a bit.

"Okay that's good Kaoru"

Hikaru took his fingers out of Kaoru's mouth and put one at his entrance and pushed it in slowly and stopped. Kaoru squirmed at the object but then got used to it.

"Move…Hikaru"

"Okay" Hikaru started to move his finger in and out then added another and doing a scissoring movement. To help Kaoru with the pain he started to kiss him. Then added a third finger.

Kaoru arched his back at the fingers but then started to buck his hips up against them. Hikaru pulled them out and then positioned himself at Kaoru's entrance. He slowly pushed in and Kaoru started to form tears in the corner of his eyes.

"It hurts Hikaru"

"Just please bare with it, it will get better I promise"

Kaoru nodded his head and Hikaru started to move, then found his sweet spot, making Kaoru arch his back and moan loudly. The pain went away and it was replaced with pleasure, the started to buck his hips along with Hikaru's thrusts.

"You're so…sexy Kaoru"

Kaoru blushed at these words. Hikaru then grabbed his manhood and started to move his hand along with his thrusts. Kaoru's head was spinning with pleasure and all these lust-full feelings.

"Hi...Hikaru I'm going to…"

"I know Kaoru…I am too…hold on for a bit more"

Hikaru started to thrust into Kaoru harder and faster hitting his sweet spot every time. Then Kaoru came in Hikaru's hand and a few thrusts later Hikaru came in Kaoru. Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and lay down next to him, pulling him close.

"I love you Hikaru"

"I love you too Kaoru"

Hikaru pulled the covers up and they both went to sleep. The next day at the host club, Hikaru didn't look at Haruhi and only had his eyes on Kaoru and his cute little ass.

Well that's it!! Sorry for the wait. If you would like me to continue the story please feel free to say so, I will be happy to if you want!!


	3. Note for the fans of this story

Hello :D

This story has been up for a while now and I want to thank everyone who liked it but I'm going to be honest when I say this story haunts me. I'm going to take this one down and completely re-do the whole thing. It will be longer and I'll give it more depth.

Sorry for those who really like the story, it just bothers me xD

Well, wait patiently for the new version


End file.
